marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bridge and Tunnel
Bridge and Tunnel is the second episode of the first season of the television series Agent Carter. Synopsis Howard Stark's deadliest weapon has fallen into enemy hands, and only Agent Carter can recover it. But can she do so before her undercover mission is discovered by SSR Chief Dooley and Agent Thompson? Plot Peggy Carter is now homeless; with the death of her friend and the subsequent murder investigation, Carter has nowhere to go. Edwin Jarvis offers her one of Howard Stark's Penthouse apartments to stay. Originally, Carter refuses, but since she has not slept in a while, she puts Jarvis out so she can rest. A report comes to the Strategic Scientific Reserve that the Roxxon Refinery disappeared after an explosion; when Roger Dooley, Jack Thompson, and Ray Krzeminski arrive, they find a ball of imploded mass. Chief Dooley tells Krzeminski to take the mass apart to find out any clues to its creation while he and Thompson talk to Hugh Jones, the president of the Roxxon Corporation. When Carter goes to the New York Bell Company Office, she learns that a possible photograph of her at the club may be on Daniel Sousa's desk. She attempts to get it while Sousa is out to lunch, even hiding under his desk to pick his locked drawer, but he returns to answer the ringing phone before she can. At the Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquarters, Dooley gets permission to scan the employees for Vita Radiation; he calls Carter to scan the females. Carter recognizes Miles Van Ert and finds a way to have him captured without revealing how she knows him. Van Ert reveals what Carter already knew; the Daisy Clover milkman Sheldon McFee is somehow involved. Meanwhile, Green Suit does his own investigation and learns of McFee also. As Carter and Jarvis confront Leet Brannis with the milk truck filled with Nitramene at McFee's residence, Green Suit jumps aboard and tries to kill the trio. Jarvis tries to shoot him with a shotgun as Carter wrestles with him on top the truck. Brannis drives erratically to shake him upon Carter's instruction, but is wounded when Green Suit's firearm hits him. Carter sees a body of water and instructs Brannis to drive to it. Using a knife, she stabs and pins the hand of Green Suit to the truck as it goes over the edge; the truck then implodes as the Nitramene bombs in the back are activated. Brannis is fatally wounded from his gunshot injury as well as from Jarvis landing on him while bailing from the truck, and succumbs to his wounds. Dooley and Thompson arrive at the scene and find the body of Brannis. They also find evidence that a woman was involved in his death. Angie Martinelli sets up an interview between Carter and her landlady Miriam Fry, giving Carter a place to stay. Elsewhere, Krzeminski and Sousa find the license plate and back fender of the car Jarvis and Carter used to escape the refinery implosion. Cast Main Cast: *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa *Shea Whigham as Roger Dooley Guest Stars: *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli *Kyle Bornheimer as Agent Ray Krzeminski *James Frain as Leet Brannis *James Hebert as Sasha Demidov *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Meagen Fay as Miriam Fry *James Urbaniak as Miles Van Ert *Devin Ratray as Sheldon McFee *Erin Torpey as Arlene French / Betty Carver (radio actor) *Walker Roach as Captain America (radio actor) *Ralph Garman as Radio Announcer *Atticus Todd as Winston *Don Luce as Mob Boss *Greg Bryan as Daisy Clover Foreman *Jeff Locker as SSR Lab Tech *Joseph Wilson as Gino DeLucia (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Mary (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Evelyn (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Sarah (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **New York Bell Company Office **L&L Automat **Jarvis Residence **Hotel Cosmopolitan **Howard Stark's Penthouse **Daisy Clover Milk Factory **Griffith Hotel **Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquarters **Roxxon Refinery (mentioned) **''La Martinique'' (mentioned) *Cedar Grove, New Jersey *Armonk, New York (mentioned) *New Rochelle, New York (mentioned) *Hoboken, New Jersey (mentioned) *Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands (mentioned) * (mentioned) Events *Chase of the Daisy Clover Truck Items *Vita Radiation *Nitramene *Vita-Ray Detector *Brooch Key *Voice Synthesizer *Remote Typewriter *''The Captain America Adventure Program'' Vehicles * (mentioned) Organizations *Strategic Scientific Reserve **New York Bell Company **Project Rebirth (mentioned) *Leviathan *Roxxon Corporation *Daisy Clover *Stark Industries (mentioned) *Goodman, Kurtzberg & Holliway (mentioned) Mentioned *Captain America *Colleen O'Brien *Adolf Hitler *Howard Stark *Spider Raymond *Ana Jarvis *Palmer * * *Benny Goodman * Music Trivia *''Bridge and Tunnel'' was aired along with Now is Not the End as part of a special 2-hour premiere. *''Bridge and Tunnel ''has a small mistake in the beginning- when Peggy Carter is looking at Colleen O'Brien's obituary, a few other obituaries have dates including the early 2000's, such as 2006. References External Links * * * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Episodes